Dream Girl
by rhymeswithmonth
Summary: His kindergarten teacher had instructed the class to do a drawing of what they wanted to be when they grew up. When the beaming little boy handed his teacher a colourful drawing of a curvaceous woman, she had been understandably concerned.


Characters: Charlotte Cuuhlhourne

Pairings: none

Genre: General/Humor

Warnings: none

/

She was perfection. There was no other word for it. Her dark raspberry bangs curled around her creamy, heart shaped face, held back by a crown of baby pink roses. She had wide violet eyes, rimmed with impossibly dark and think lashes. Her long, graceful neck smoothly transitioned to her soft, generous bosom, barley covered by the lavender lace corset she wore, tightly tied with pink ribbon to emphasize her flat stomach and narrow waist. Folds of rose-coloured silk fluttered around her shapely hips, exposing long legs, further flattered by the good five inches of hot pink and purple platform boots that encased her toned calves.

He stared at her, mesmerized. She was everything he had imagined, each feature exactly as he'd pictured, every day since he first dreamed of her when he was just a child. Glamorous, sexy, _feminine_. He couldn't stop them, these feelings flooding forward, overwhelming his entire being, the passionate emotions consumed him as he whisped the name he'd always known "Rose…"

Pure, raw, intense _jealousy_.

That is what he felt. As her plump, purple-painted lips turned upward in an angelic smile. How was this possible, how could this be? It just was not fair! Standing in front of him, between the neatly groomed bush rows was the woman of his dreams, but not in the way one would normally think. Charlotte didn't want this woman. No, he wanted to _be _her.

She was the epitome of beauty, the thing that he's always strived to be. This was the figure he'd drawn out, a lifetime ago, when he was a young human.

His kindergarten teacher had instructed the class to do a drawing of what they wanted to be when they grew up. Little five year-old Charlotte, then known as Charles, had thought long and hard. While his friends were cheerfully scribbling down pictured of fire trucks and space shuttles, Charlotte had had the most important revelation in his entire life.

When the beaming little boy handed his teacher a colourful piece that featured a bright, curvaceous woman, she had been understandably concerned. They lived in a time and place where such…preferences –as she'd referred them to his parents as- were not socially acceptable.

But it was too late. Young Charles was set on someday, becoming a beautiful princess. His shocking epiphany was not well received by the boy's father, or his three older brothers. He received regular beatings any time he showed signs of being overly feminine. The poor child just didn't understand it; if Nancy and Missy -his sisters- were allowed to wear sparkly dresses and makeup, why couldn't he? It just didn't make sense.

But the repression in his household didn't kill Charles' spirit, no. If anything, it made him dream bigger. And when he was old enough to get a job, he moved out and set up a life far away from his childhood home in the north, where people were slightly more accepting. And so, Charles became Charlotte. He was finally free to dress and act the way that felt natural to him.

Not to say that life was perfect. Though Washington State had less prejudice than his home in New Orleans had, it was still the 1920s and there was hatred everywhere. He was often harassed at his job bartending in a run-down tavern.

And to his dismay, as he had passed through puberty, Charlotte had acquired an impressive male stature. A good 6'6 feet tall and he had developed more than two hundred pounds of pure muscle. His forearms, legs and chest were generously hairy, and his voice was deep bass. All this made his dream of feminine perfection unreachable.

He saw now his dream self, smiling happily at him. "Charlotte" She said joyfully, he voice lit bells. "I'm so glad you finally came."

But then she noticed his unpleasant expression of resentment. She took a step back, lip trembling. She understood completely. After all, she was a part of him, and could feel his emotions just as strongly as he did.

"P-please" She whimpered, tears filling her wide eyes. "Please Charlotte, don't be like this. I've waited so long to talk to you, I can't stand for you to hate me."

"This isn't fair!" He cried at her, voice loosing the high quality he usually tried to maintain in his distress. "I just can't stand it!" and with that he pulled himself out of the connection with his zanpakuto.

It took a long time, but gradually Charlotte got over his jealousy of Reina De Rosas beauty. They became good friends, as tight as sisters. It often annoyed Charlotte's fellow fraccion because he spent more time talking to his zanpakuto than he did training with them.

But Charlotte didn't care. Rose was his BFF and there was so much drama in Heuco Mundo that they simply needed to have their daily gossip sessions.


End file.
